Amor Suicida
by Reveire
Summary: Fue un error haberle preguntado su nombre, haber correspondido su beso y luego haberse enamorado de la otra. Fue un error más grande haberse involucrado en aquel caso sin sentido y haber sentido lastima por él. Allí es cuando Natsu debe afrontar las consecuencias de ser testigo de ese amor suicida./ UA


**Yo aqui subiendo cada vez mas fan fics y no actualizo los viejos. Oh, cuando aprendere (?)**

**Este fan fic esta inspirado en una cancion del mismo nombre "Amor Suicida" de una banda llamada "2 minutos".**

**Fairy Til es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Amor Suicida**

**.**

**Capitulo uno: **Disparo.

Natsu se rasco la cabeza, sin decidirse por completo si debía marcharse de una buena vez o no. Suspiro mirando al suelo y decidió que no era buen momento para regresar. En realidad, nunca lo era.

Tampoco era como si en verdad deseara volver.

Chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra acomodando su bufanda.

Esa noche era realmente fría.

No veía casi nada, pero eso no le impedía seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo. La calle era iluminada débilmente y solo se oían los pasos lentos de Natsu.

Esa noche era realmente tenebrosa.

Bufo al darse cuenta de que no sabía en donde se encontraba. Debió haber estado caminando por horas. Se rasco la cabeza y miro a todos lados, intentando ubicarse en donde se encontraba y solo vio algunas casas.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se sorprendió levemente al ver que frente había una pequeña estación de servicio. Sin saber que podría decir, se encamino hacia esta y miro que había un pequeño bar a su lado. Busco en sus bolsillos y sonrió triunfal al ver que tenía dinero para al menos una taza de café.

Miro con el ceño levemente fruncido al empleado que dormía sentado en una esquina y paso junto a miles de botellas vacías que había junto a él. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y observo el lugar desde la entrada. Tanto el suelo como la barra estaban llenos de líquidos que Natsu alcanzaba reconocer algunos y otros no. Las pocas mesas que había estaban totalmente sucias y destruidas y en el suelo había miles de botellas y tazas en el suelo.

Se tapo la nariz y mostró una expresión de asco. Comenzaba a pensar si era buena idea gastar su dinero allí o no.

Miro hacia la barra y vio a una mujer alta, de edad avanzada, que limpiaba despreocupadamente la barra con la mirada siguiendo el trapo. Se sorprendió al ver que, junto a ella, había una muchacha con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos y una botella de cerveza a medio terminar a su lado.

Natsu frunció el ceño e intentando ignorar semejante cuadro, se dirigió rápidamente a la barra que parecía estar débilmente iluminada y la luz se cortaba constantemente.

Tomo asiento junto a la chica de cabello rosa y la miro de reojo. Vestía con pieles, pero parecía estar temblando del frío. Natsu miro como la anciana lo observaba y el comprendió.

-Un café, por favor.-

La mujer lo miro con indiferencia y acomodo sus gafas.

-Ya no hay.-

Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-Oh, bueno, entonces…una cerveza.-

La anciana lo volvió a mirar y, soltando un suspiro, se marcho.

El silencio volvió a reinar, solo se oía el constante sonido del reloj. Natsu soltó otro suspiro y miro de reojo a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. Se preguntaba desde hacia cuanto tiempo ella se encontraba en ese lugar.

Se cuestiono a sí mismo si debía hablarle o no.

Natsu se sintió aun mas incomodo al notar que la chica comenzaba a llorar.

-Disculpa…- la chica lo miro con sus ojos empapados de lagrimas.- ¿te encuentras bien?-

La peli rosa no respondió. Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se seco las lágrimas. Natsu se preguntaba como una chica tan refinada como ella podía terminar en aquel lugar. La chica dejo el pañuelo a un lado y suspiro.

-D-discúlpeme.- murmuro con una débil sonrisa.

Natsu la miro.

La anciana dejo en silencio la botella a su lado y se marcho.

-No, no tienes de que preocuparte.- tomo un sorbo de la botella.- ¿Por qué una chica como tú esta en este lugar?-

La peli rosa soltó una risa y se encogió los hombros.

-Ya no soy…"una chica de esa clase".- murmuro.- no desde que él se fue…-

Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-¿El?-

La chica miro hacia el techo y soltó un suspiro.

- M-m-mi novio.- confeso y tomo un pequeño sorbo de la botella.- hace un mes murió en un accidente…-

-Oh…lo siento mucho.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no se preocupe.- dijo.- discúlpeme a mí por contarle mis problemas apenas nos conocemos…lo siento-

Natsu sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- le dijo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica miro a Natsu con sorpresa y se encogió en el lugar.

-No temas.- el peli rosa soltó una risa.

Ella asintió.

-Soy Aries.- ladeo su cabeza.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Natsu, mucho gusto, Aries.-

La peli rosa sonrió y dejo la botella a un lado, como si ya no quisiera beber más.

-¿Has venido aquí a ahogar tus penas?- pregunto el sin pensar en lo que decía.

Aries se encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que si…Yo no puedo vivir sin él… aunque hace t-tiempo que me encuentro así, incluso desde antes de que mi novio muriera…-

Natsu dejo de beber y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso porque?-

Ella borro la triste sonrisa en su rostro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Por nada, no importa…lo siento-

Natsu asintió con duda y dio un largo sorbo a la botella.

-¿Y usted…Natsu-san?- lo miro.- ¿Por qué esta aquí…?-

El chico se encogió los hombros y dejo la botella a un lado.

-Simplemente prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier otro lugar.- miro de reojo a la anciana y se encontró con que ella volvía a limpiar la barra.

-Oh, ya veo…-

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero uno en el cual los dos se sentían (aunque sea un poco) mas reconfortados al poder ser honestos aunque sea una vez. Pasaron los minutos, y luego media hora después, en la que Natsu decidió que debía marcharse.

-Aquí tiene.- le dijo a la mujer y le dio su dinero.- ¿Cuánto es?-

La mujer miro el dinero, lo tomo, y se marcho a la caja registradora.

-¿Ya se va?-

Natsu asintió.

-Sí, ya es muy tarde…- la miro.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

Aries negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No…muchas gracias. Quiero quedarme un poco más aquí.-

El chico arqueo una ceja.

-¿Estás segura?-

Ella asintió levemente.

Natsu suspiro y sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- se coloco de pie.- que tengas mucha suerte, Aries.-

Ella volvió a asentir y Natsu no noto la mirada que ella le mando. El chico de la bufanda se volteo y se sorprendió al sentir las cálidas manos de la chica sobre sus hombros. Se giro lentamente para solo sentir los labios de Aries sobre los de él.

Natsu abrió sus ojos como platos y se ruborizo levemente. El beso fue torpe y duro unos pocos segundos.

Aries tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y retrocedió.

-M-mucha suerte…-

Natsu no dijo nada, asintió levemente y se marcho.

* * *

Natsu tampoco miraba hacia donde se dirigía, llevo su mano a sus labios y volvió a ponerse totalmente rojo ¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? Aunque estaba seguro de que Aries lo había hecho solo para desahogarse y no por "amor a primera vista", eso no impedía que la vergüenza lo dominara.

Se detuvo enseguida al recordar que había dejado el cambio sobre la barra y se giro dispuesto a volver. Ese poco dinero podría servirle en aquel mes, por lo cual debía volver, se preguntaba si Aries aun continuaba allí.

Al divisar el lugar, noto que Aries estaba en la puerta, Natsu se pregunto si ella estaba por volver a su hogar y apresuro el paso. Alzo su mano para que lo viera, pero la chica tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Natsu frunció levemente el ceño al ver que ella sostenía algo con fuerza en su mano.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida, como si dudara hacer algo o no.

Iba a gritar su nombre, hasta que, al ver que ella llevaba aquel objeto a su cabeza, diviso que era un revolver.

Natsu sabía lo que ella quería hacer.

Abrió sus ojos con pánico y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

-¡Aries!-

La chica lo miro por última vez con la mirada vacía y disparo. El cuerpo de la chica callo violentamente al suelo y la sangre comenzó a salir de su cabeza.

Natsu estaba atónito.

"_-Yo no puedo vivir sin él.-"_

Miro como la mujer salía rápidamente del lugar y observaba con leve sorpresa el cadáver de la chica.

"_-Hace tiempo que me encuentro así.-_

Natsu pasó una mano por su cabello y se acerco con miedo a la chica.

-¿Aries…?-

Ella se había suicidado por su amor ya muerto ¿O se equivocaba?

* * *

**¡Suuuuper crack! Espero que el "capitulo uno" los haya motivado para dejar reviews y darle una oportunidad a esta...cosa e.e**


End file.
